Light fixtures, or luminaires, are used with electric light sources to provide an aesthetic and functional housing in both interior and exterior applications. One type of light fixture is a street lamp, generally used for exterior lighting of roads, walkways, parks, parking lots, or other large areas requiring a significant amount of lighting. Street lamps typically include a light fixture attached to a pole or a post to provide an elevated lighting position. In recent years, lighting applications, including street lamps have trended towards the use of light emitting diodes (LEDs) as a light source in place of conventional incandescent and fluorescent lamps.